Back In The Feudal Era
by Master InuYasha The Half Dog Demon
Summary: I decided to maybe start a book after my last story, so I did this. Enjoy. As always, tell me how I did. Anyway, Kagome has been away from InuYasha and the rest of her friends in the Feudal Era for ten years and has decided to go back.


Back In The Feudal Era Part I

The Arrival

Kagome jumped into the Well and began her journey back to the Feudal Era. She felt the all-too-familiar darkness overtake her as she went back. Then, a light emerged. Kagome climbed out of the well. She looked around, astonished. It looked as though nothing had changed. Then, far out in the field ahead, she sees a person approaching. As the figure gets closer, she begins to recognize them, but cannot quite place whom it is. The person walks up to her and stares at her for a moment. "Who are you and what is your business here?" the person asks. "I am Kagome Higurashi," she replies "And I am looking for someone by the name of InuYasha." The persons face lights up "Kagome?" he says, "It's been so long." She studies him for a moment but still doesn't know who he is. "What is your name, sir?" she asks. "You do not remember me?" The man asks, looking very perplexed. "It is I, Miroku!" He exclaims. Kagome begins to see his facial features and finally recognizes him. He is older than last time they met and looks it. "Where is InuYasha?" she asks. Miroku looks at her for a moment and then looks away. "He left about a year after your departure," he says. "I do not know what became of him." Kagome's face falls. " Although I do not know," Miroku says, "Kaede might." He points to the top of the hill. "She is up there," He says. "In the hut."

They begin the walk up the hill. As they reach the hut, Kaede emerges, much more aged than when Kagome left. She instantly recognizes Kagome and comes out into the grass. "Kagome!" she says, "It's been so long. How are you, young one?" Kagome pauses for a minute. " I am happy to be back," Kagome says. "And I would like to see InuYasha again." Kaede pauses for a moment. "He is out wandering" she says "I do not know when he will return again" she says "He comes here around this time every year. He will show up in the next few days." She finishes and goes back inside. Miroku leads Kagome to the hut she used to stay in and helps her set up her bed. He leaves and Kagome lies down to sleep.

Back In The Feudal Era Part II

InuYasha

It was early when Kagome felt like getting out bed. She opened her eyes, and, to her surprise, awoke to a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Startled, she stood up, hitting the owner of the eyes in the face. "Damn!" the person exclaimed. "I think my nose is broken." Kagome gasped. She couldn't ever forget that voice. "InuYasha!" she said. "Yeah, it's me," InuYasha said. "Get up, I made you some breakfast." He led Kagome outside where a board of rice and fish was waiting. The fish looked like it had took a while to make, and was garnished with lettuce, something very rare in the area. Kagome sat and ate silently, while InuYasha sat and waited. When she was done, she got up and sat very close to InuYasha. InuYasha acted like he always did when Kagome tried to show him her affectionate side, very uneasy. "InuYasha." she said, "Where did you go when I left?" InuYasha stared out into the mountains. It had begun to rain. "For a while, I stayed around here waiting to see if you would return," he started. "After about a month, I gave up and just wandered, slaying demons for villages in need with Miroku and Sango." He stopped for a minute. "After a while, Sango was requested at her village," He kept his gaze aimed at the mountains. "I left Miroku to do the demon slaying and just wandered around." Kagome put the plate down. "Kaede said you came back every year at about this time," she said "Why?" InuYasha stopped looking at the mountains and looked at Kagome. "I wanted to see you," he said "To tell you the truth, Kagome…" He stopped and started looking at the mountains again. "What?" Kagome said "What is it, InuYasha?" He kept his gaze aimed at the mountains but began to speak. "Kagome, I…" He started "What," Kagome asked. He started again. "Kagome… Kagome…" He said "Kagome, I think it was because I love you."


End file.
